Pirate girl
by demoncrack101
Summary: Kat a young girl who is captured and sold as a slave by the nutorious hetalia fleet. She finds her self falling in love with Gilbert a young German until things take a turn for the worse. Rated T because I'm paroniod
1. Chapter 1

Author note: this is my first story so tell me if its bad please...i know that sometimes you people get mad at spelling and grammar errors but I am not good with grammar so don't sue me if its bad.

PIRATE GIRL

Chapter one: In the night

Many years ago something happened to me that I would never forget. It was a clear night with wind whistling through the trees and a faint smell of salt coming from the sea. It was time for bed and I was brushing my hair so that it would be soft and wavy for the party tomorrow,little did I know that I would never make it to that party. Suddenly a loud boom broke the night air and I heard yelling outside my window. "Teresa,what was that"? I asked my slave who happened to be tending the fires at the moment. "I don't know ma'am but tis best ye go to bed" she answered. I shrugged and sat on the edge of my bed tracing the delicate gold design of cherry blossoms on my brush. I set the brush gently on the table and climbed into bed,pulling the soft silk sheets up so that only my eyes showed. Teresa turned around laughing "Now Kat, pull those down from your face so that you don't smother yourself. I obediently pulled them down from my face smiling. Teresa may have well been my mother because my real parents were always to busy going to parties or on trips to England or the "New world" America,they never had any time for me. I snuggled down into the sheets again this time leaving my face showing. "G'night ma'am" said Teresa as she blew out the candle and left leaving me in complete darkness with only a small bit of moonlight coming through the window. I fell asleep,dreaming of what the party would be like and other girly things. Suddenly a loud creak made me awake,interrupting my peaceful dreaming. I sat up expecting to have to shoo away the family dog or a servant boy. Instead of a dog or boy,a large black figure stood in the doorway. "Who's there?" I asked,my hand creeping under my pillow towards the gun I stored there,in case of emergency. "honhonhonhon" laughed the figure in the doorway "she will be perfect". I sat confused then said "perfect for what?" I asked then continued "and I demand you tell me who you are". Then the door to the servants quarters swung open. "Teresa" I said aloud as she appeared wielding a kitchen knife. "go away sir,or I will have to harm you" she said her voice strong and confident ,the exact opposite of mine. When he didn't budge Teresa threw the knife with dead accuracy at where his had was. The figure dodged and pulled out his gun. Then the same familiar bang from before broke the air. "Teresa"! I screamed and stumbled out of bed over to where she was. Blood poured out of a gaping wound on her chest,I tried to stop the flow of blood with my night shift but it was quickly sodden. Teresa murmured something but I didn't hear it "what"? I said "run" she said this time I understood it. I leapt to my feet and ran towards the servants quarters knowing there was a trap door there for emergencies,but didn't make it. Another man came at me from the room causing me to turn and run back to my room only to be blocked there too. "where do you think you are going?" asked the man still in the doorway,blocking my only exit. I saw my gun on the floor and lunged for it grabbing it before he realized what was going on. "Step back sir,for I know how to use this well" I said raising the gun up to were I thought his head was. "I don't think you shall mon petite blossom". Then someone grabbed me from behind, taking my gun and throwing it across the room. I struggled but whomever it was very strong and pinned my arms to my side rendering me helpless. "I suppose you would like to see who I am Oui"? He asked. When the man stepped in to the light,I am sorry to say,my jaw dropped. He was and still is one of the handsomest and creepiest men I have ever met. He was wearing a shirt with long billowing sleeves that was parted at the neck showing a bit of his tan muscular chest. His blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and he had two large guns and a sword at his hips. "honhonhon" he laughed again when he saw my expression,I flushed an quickly closed my mouth. He walked forward and cupped my chin with his warm calloused one catching my eyes in his snake like gaze. "Now" he whispered and I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head knocking me unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: sorry it took me so long to update my computer broke and then when we fixed it i wasn't allowed on the computer till now..so heres chapter two and you had better like it or i will set my rabid cat on you (jk)...anyway on with chapter two.**

CHAPTER 2 : Kay

I awoke sitting against a wall.

It was cold out with only my shift on, I fingered the bloody stain on my gown the only thing reminding me of Teresa.

A man walked up to me who had silvery hair that glowed eerily in the night and red eyes. "Who are you?" I asked him, he ignored me and grabbed my arm pulling me to my feet.

I struggled trying to back away but he sighed and went forward dragging me behind him. We reached a cluster of people that where chained together and looked as if they hadn't been fed for days.

He rudely shoved me towards to others then jammed my arms into rusty chains that tore at and chafed my wrists.

The girl next to me was tall and gangly much like me, with blonde hair down to her waist and piercing blue grey eyes that board into my skull as she studied me with her searching eyes.

The other woman was dark skinned like Teresa with dark circles under here eyes and a look of hopelessness that made you want to cry.

We stood there listening the birds and the droning voice of the tall blonde haired man as he gave orders, I figured he was German because he had, well a German accent. Suddenly the black woman moaned and collapsed, eyes rolling back in her head.

I gasped and got down on my hands and knees trying to wake her. "She's dead there's no point," said the blonde girl pulling me back to my feet.

The strange red-eyed man came over and broke the chain with his sword and watched us, especially Kay. She stared back as did I until he walked away dragging the poor woman's body behind him.

"I'm Kay" she said suddenly and sat down up against the wall curling up to sleep "you might wan to get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow and all the days after".

I tried to but couldn't get the image of Teresa out of my mind, the image of her on the ground blood pouring out of her chest burned into my mind.

"I'm Kat " I said making her jolt out of a daze, she nodded and looked away.

Clouds veiled the moon making it eerie and dark. I noticed she was staring at the sky and since there was no way I could think to start a conversation I said, "why are you looking at a cloud"(yep, totally original.) "What"? She said raising her eyebrow "a cloud, why are you looking at a cloud".

She stared at me for a minute then said "do you always start conversations like this?"

"No I answered "you where looking at a cloud, weren't you?"

"No, I wasn't" then looked away again.

After a few minutes of silence she burst out laughing until tears started to streak down her cheeks.

"Of all the things we could be talking about, we choose clouds"?

And kept laughing.

I shrugged and figured she was just letting out some stress. Hence our friendship began.

**Authors note: yeah its short and not that awesome but i promise they will get longer...please reveiw and all of that good stuff~ demoncrack101 **


	3. Chapter 3

**authors note:ok ok i know its short and i said it would be longer but i need to get all the boring explaining and introducing in before it gets good...please review and like and all that wonderful stuff,I'm open to any kind of feed back. and i always have my rabid cat around in case you need a little threatening**

**well enjoy my horrible boring story :)**

Chapter 3: captive

For days and days Kay and me were dragged around from port to port.

My wrists where slick with blood and stung, at first I would cry but I got used to the pain.

Men walked up to us and inspected us, examining our teeth and felt our arms and legs, testing us for our strength and agility.

One man even walked up and purposely groped us, Kay slapped him hard and I saw her wince as the shackles dug into her arm as she did so.

Later we saw the red-eyed man (Gilbert) and the German man talking to him and it ended with him getting chucked in the ocean and us laughing.

One day I asked Kay " why do people keep coming up to us and inspecting us?" "Oh they're deciding weather or not they want to buy us, where slaves after all" she said this as if I was stupid.

"I know I just, whatever" I said getting flustered.

"How do you know so much anyway?" I asked.

"My father sold me, he was in the business and I tried to stop him, as you can see it didn't end well" she answered.

I tried to imagine what it would be like for my father to sell me, but couldn't.

After a few months I barley remembered my old life, now everything was just me and Kay and I grew used to the ever sore feet and grime that hung over everything.

I wasn't happy but I wasn't miserable, just, well me.

Laughing didn't come so easily and I never smiled, just shuffled along in quiet company with Kay.

Then one day someone spoke for her.

When the men came and dragged her away we cried and clung to each other, the last companion, and friend I had was being torn away.

After that I didn't speak or feel, I just walked along, numb and alone.

Until Kiku came.

**Authors note: told you it was mad short**


	4. Chapter 4

**authors note: I'm bored with this whole authors note thing so just read the story and stuff please cause i really don't have anything to say whatsoever before the story that is why i am typing a Authors Note because i just want you to know that i have nothing to say before my story but the fact that i hate writing authors notes so yeah enough with my babbling and on with the story...**

CHAPTER 4:Honda Kiku

I was sitting up against a wall along the docks.

The all-familiar hunger gnawed at my stomach and I was shivering from the cold wind that whipped my chestnut hair about my face.

A man was walking down the row of depressed and discouraged people who had long ago given up on ever being bought.

I studied him as he walked to and fro.

He was tall with dark black hair and almond shaped eyes that where the deep shade of mahogany.

He stared at me as he passed his round eyes lingering on me for a second longer then everyone else.

Then he turned and walked up to the German (Ludwig) and said something.

They talked in hushed tones and Ludwig sent many meaningful glances in my direction.

Suddenly a hard wind hit me knocking me over and tearing through me body as if I was paper.

I doubled over as a coughing fit hit me and got dizzy from lack of breathing.

When I looked up again I saw the man staring at me with a worried expression on his face, but I couldn't tell.

For days after every time I closed my eyes I got a image of his face as that worried expression passed over his face telling me that someone cared for me still. That man came by again many months later.

It was winter now and my feet were almost blue from the cold and many had already died from frostbite, there bodies black and ugly.

He walked up to me and crouched down to my high. I backed away weary of his hand that was out at reached to me.

"Watashi ga anata no tomodachi kuru".

I shook my head signaling I didn't understand.

"Come I am your friend" he repeated.

I stared at him for a moment then took his hand.

"I am your owner now" he said smiling gently as if he where talking to a wild animal.

Then in one fluent motion he picked me up and set me on my feet, breaking the chains off my hands and wrists that where covered in scars and scabs. "Come with me" he said and walked away I followed slowly trying to keep up with his strong fast pase.

When I Caught up he was handing some money to Ludwig. Ludwig looked at me and said, "he is your owner, be obedient and do as he says.

I nodded weakly and started to walk towards where the man was. "I am Honda Kiku or as you foreigners would say Kiku Honda" I nodded then bent over into a coughing fit and nearly fell over.

Kiku grabbed my waist and caught me before I fell then took his coat off and wrapped it around my shoulders. "I would think Ludwig would take better care of his slaves," he said smiling at me.

I smiled back and said in a small voice that was weak with lack of water and from being Un used. "Many people where worse off then me, I'm healthy compared to them".

He nodded and kept walking with his hand resting on my arm leading me to where we where going and to a new life.

**Authors Note : please review and like and read and smile like farting monkeys and eat tacos and hot dogs...wait how did that get on my list of things you should do? Oh well ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: ..its chapter five **

**rabid Cat:read the book**

**person: why?**

**RabidCat:because i want you too...**

**Person: but i don't want to**

**Rabid Cat:oh well...did you know that i think humans taste good?**

**Person: what? thats weird...**

**Rabid Cat:eats your leg**

**Person: screams ! OK OK I'LL READ THE BOOK!**

**ME: pets rabid cat **

Chapter 5: slave

The ship was beautiful; the wood was smooth and glossy with small gold designs.

When we boarded Kiku bowed and said "welcome aboard" I smiled and did a mock curtsy "thank you sir" he smiled and led me around the ship until I knew it by heart.

"This is where you will sleep" he said as our tour came to a end. I smiled and walked in. It was small with a hammock and small table to keep my few possessions on it. I nodded and sat on my "bed" as he left.

The tables held a small brush almost exactly like my old one and a tiny hand mirror. I looked in the mirror and ran a hand through my messy hair and barley recognized myself.

My eyes where gaunt with dark circles under them and my cheeks where hollow. Suddenly angry I threw the mirror to the floor and walked out slamming the door, there was no more pretty me, just a helpless lost dirty girl. I went to the kitchens and got a job serving food to the crew.

They laughed and belched loudly, disgusting me.

They ate like pigs stuffing their faces and throwing food on the floor, I couldn't understand why the captain hired these people being as nice as he was.

For weeks I scrubbed floors and wiped tables then retired to my room tired and ready to drop.

Callouses formed on my hands and blisters on my feet, the lady I had once been was long gone, I could swear and slap as hard as any wench but I still longed for my old life of rest and parties but that life seemed more like a dream, as if it had never happened.

Our ship visited many ports and I barely saw Kiku, he was to busy for dirty servant girls.

I still brushed my hair every night and did my best to pray but sometimes I was too tired to remember.

Soon I fit in and made friends with the other women of the crew who loved to listen to my stories of the days when I went to parties and wore frilly dresses. I lived like this for at least year and was taught by my fellow crewmembers how to use a knife and I had soon mastered the art of fighting.

My favorite was the long swords the Japanese used and I was just as good as any man, and had many bruises to show for it.

I had finally found my place, it wasn't against a wall half dead, or at a party dancing and laughing, it was here on the "Keisui". (LIGHT WATER)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Fire

I awoke coughing, and to the smell of something burning.

At first I thought it was the cook because she had a tendency to burn food and fill the whole lower ship with smoke, buy I was sadly mistaken.

"Kat"! Someone yelled and there was furious banging on my door and I heard the clash of metal.

Quickly I pulled on my clothes from yesterday and ran to the door.

When I swung it open I was forced back into my room by the smoke, it burned my lungs and made my eyes water, every breath was like knives.

"Kat, are you okay"? I looked up to see the captain, Kiku in my doorway looking concerned. Between coughs I answered, "I'm okay".

"You had better get your sword because we are under attack". I ran to my dresser and pulled the long thin sword and my two knives out from underneath. After buckling them into my belt I went back to the door.

"Well I'm ready to face the smoke," I said which was followed by another fit of painful coughing. He turned and crouched down below the worst of the smoke and ran towards the stairs, I took a deep breath and did the same.

Flames licked at the sides of the ship, and the heat made it hard to breathe as well as the smoke that a number of times made me double over in horrible coughing fits that last for five minutes, making Kiku have to drag me to the stairs.

When we reached the stairs I pushed past him, ready to enjoy the fresh air, but was sadly mistaken.

The deck was covered in flames, people where fighting left and right and screams ripped the night air.

I turned to look at Kiku and was tackled to the ground instead. I screamed and turned to see who it was; by instead I saw a knife flash before my eyes that if I hadn't moved would have killed me, slicing me open like thanksgiving turkey.

Instantly I went into action stabbing and dodging wildly.

I helped other members of the crew, or at least tried.

These people where tall and strong, not very well matched for our group of small-inexperienced fighters.

People where falling left and right, and they weren't the enemies.

After killing an especially brutal man who I had found trying to pawn things off the dead, like money and other things I saw Kiku,

He was fighting a tall man like 8 feet tall. The man had white blonde hair and purple eyes. His face was stretched into a smile; as if this was one big game and all he had to do was get over this obstacle.

I ran towards Kiku ready to help but was blocked by tall blonde haired girl who I shoved aside, she wasn't very strong.

Just when I reached him, my hair was yanked back and I yelped in pain. The girl had grabbed me by my hair and was now dangling me in the air. "You don't hurt my Ivan," she growled at me "Ivan?" I said wondering what she meant. "Him"! She said pointing at the tall man Kiku was fighting "let go "I said and struggled, trying to ignore the fact that it felt like my scalp was being ripped off. "No" she said glaring at me.

I kicked her in the face and fell to the ground. She yelled and tried to attack me but I tripped her and knocked her out.

"Kiku!" I yelled running towards him, then everything was in slow motion, Kiku stumbled and Ivan pinned him to the ground then raised his bloody pipe higher and higher and just as he was about to hit Kiku I shoved Kiku out of the way and landed where he had been.

"Stupid head" I muttered to my self now I had a maniac with a pipe about to hit me instead of Kiku.

As it neared my face I covered my face with my arms and screamed,

Ready to face my death when a loud clang broke the air. I looked up to see Kiku blocking it with his sword.

Immediately I drew my dagger and stabbed Ivan in the gut and dragged the knife up to his nose, nearly cutting him in half.

When his mangled body crumpled to the ground I threw the dagger to the side and stood up. "Are you ok?" asked Kiku "yeah I'm fine." then I turned and threw up.

Kiku came over and patted my back as I heaved, Tears and barf mixing with the blood on the deck.

**Authors note: review or you will have a rabid cat set on you. **


End file.
